


Secret Valentine

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Co-workers, Fluffy fic, M/M, grumpy aaron, scavenger hunt, smitten sugden as usual, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Robert sets up a scavenger hunt for Aaron.





	Secret Valentine

It wasn’t how Robert had planned to spend his valentines day. Stood at the top of a hill, surrounded by candle light with one single red rose in his hand. But when he opened up the piece of paper with Aaron Dingle’s name on it, he knew it was a sign, that he finally had to do something. 

The office secret valentine had become an annual thing. Everyone picks a name out of a hat and buys someone in the office a valentines gift. Most people spend around £10 and buy from a joke shop, Robert tends to be a little classier, buying some fancy stationary or a box of expensive chocolates, but this year was different. 

Aaron and Robert’s relationship was tedious at best. Aaron was a kind and caring man, always thinking of other people’s feelings, always seeing the best in people, but even Robert Sugden knew how to rub him up the wrong way. 

No matter what Robert said or did, somehow it always received some sort of scowl or sigh from the desk facing him, even Robert’s pathetic attempts at flirting were met with a roll of the eyes from the dark haired man. 

But there was just something about Aaron Dingle that had Robert absolutely captivated. Maybe it was the way his tongue poked out at the side of his mouth when he was concentrating, or maybe it was how his blue eyes glistened everyday around 2pm when the sun shun directly through the window and onto his desk. It could be that Robert catches him laughing at one of his jokes unexpectedly or how he will always make Robert a coffee just how he likes it even if he’d annoyed him that morning. 

Whatever it was, Robert had decided now was the time to tell him. 

 

It was approaching 5 o’clock when Aaron decided to call it a day from the office. He began packing away his things when he noticed the small red envelope on his desk, his name in cursive writing, that he was sure wasn’t there before. 

He picked up the envelope, examining it in his hands with a furrowed brow. He gave the office a quick once over, there wasn’t many people about. The cleaner emptying some bins, Doug from accountants wandering about like a lost soul.

He looked back down at the envelope in his hand, a small smile teasing at his lips as he ripped it open with excitement caging inside of him. 

Inside was a heart shaped card, Aaron read on with furrowed brow. 

_Our night of romance is about to begin, sit down tight and buckle in. Don’t worry too much, the first clues not far, you’ll find it somewhere on your car_

_SV._

“What the fuck?” Aaron exhaled to nobody but himself. 

He did another once over in the office, wondering who it could possibly be that had sent him the note.

As much as he tried to deny it, the excitement inside him took over, a smile tickled his lips and adrenaline flowed through his veins. He placed the card in his bag and headed to the car park. 

 

Just as the note said, there was another identical one placed on his window screen. He leant over to pick it up, toying between being slightly creeped out and over excited about the game his secret valentine was playing. Aaron wasn't one for romantic gestures, but that didn’t stop him enjoying every second of this.

He took a moment to think about the people in his office, the familiar faces he passed every day. Some friendlier than others, some probably didn’t even know his name. 

He went through every man and woman it could possibly be but none of them seemed to stand out to him, with a slight defeat, he opened up the next card. 

 

_Now it’s almost time to meet, but first we need something sweet.  
Chocolate and sprinkles are great to eat, so head on down and grab your favourite treat. _

_SV_

 

If Aaron wasn’t confused before, he certainly was now. He looked around the empty car park, still no sign of anybody. He read the card once more, examining the hand writing. He’d seen it somewhere before, the way the T curled into the E with elegance, how the little dots on the I was slightly bigger than normal. He still couldn’t place his finger on it, but with the want to peruse this more, he got in his car and headed for the only place that came to mind. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do once he got inside Bobs Bakery, or if it was even the place he needed to be. He hesitated in his car a little longer, trying to come up with other conclusions, but his mind was running blank. With a sigh, Aaron unbuckled his seat belt and headed inside. 

“Ah, Mr Dingle. So glad you’re here.” Bob beckoned as soon as Aaron entered the door. 

The bakery was decorated in tacky red hearts and the counter was filled with heart shaped cakes and chocolates which had Aaron physically cringing as he stepped further inside.

Bob was always overly friendly, sometimes a little too much for Aaron to handle, but today he was exhaustingly happy and it made Aaron uneasy. 

“Hey Bob, erm-“ Aaron stopped short, not quite sure what he was even in the cafe for. Before he could continue, Bob interrupted. 

“Your usual yes?!” He smiled widely, pulling out a box from underneath the counter. 

“Yeah sure.” Aaron agreed with a force smile. 

Bob handed over the box with a wink, “On the house.”

“Really?” Aaron asked confused. He’d been coming here for years and had never gotten a freebie before. 

“Yep. Enjoy.” Bob smiled widely. 

Aaron eyed him sideways, before giving up on trying to make sense of the situation and heading for the door.

Once Aaron was sat in his car again, he pulled open the box to look inside. 

Inside lay a box of Aaron’s favourite doughnuts. A explosion of coloured sprinkles and chocolate icing that had his mouth absolutely watering at the sight, but what caught his eye the most was the small red envelope place inside which had him holding back an eye roll. 

He licked the excess chocolate off his fingers before prying the envelope open and reading. 

 

_The city lights are best viewed up high, overlooking the clear nights sky. Head up here and you’ll find me and hopefully, can become a ‘we’._

_SV_

 

“We?” Aaron asked out loud. His lips in a straight line as he read and reread the note. 

He was beginning to feel exasperated, the games this secret valentine of his playing becoming tiring and annoying. 

He traced his mind for where he could be. Pictures the city lights and being high.

The only place coming to mind was Robblesfield hill. His favourite place in the whole world. 

Aaron had spent many nights up there, feeling on top of the world when his mind was clouded and his heart felt heavy. 

It always calmed him. How silent it was compared to the busy city down below, how clear his head could become from spending a few minutes or hours up there just taking it all in. 

Nobody could possibly know how much the hill meant to Aaron. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this secret valentines of his had got it wrong, but he started his car and headed there regardless. Even to just clear his head for a few moments.

The drive was short and the sun had set long ago, the cold February hair hitting Aarons face hard as he made the journey up the hill. 

There was a nervousness in his stomach and an annoyance due to the mud now splattered up his best work pants but he carried on towards the top. 

He was almost there when it caught his eye. Flickering lights in the distance. Not quite the city lights, but what looked like candle light, lots of it, spread out over the top of the hill. 

He slowed his stride, taking it in as he bit the corner of his lip in confusion. A silhouette of a man caught his eye, but Aaron couldn’t quite make out who. 

His palms began to feel clammy as he approached the other man, his heart pounding against his rib cage as his vision became clear. Blonde hair and broad shoulders came into sight and a smug smile he’d never be able to forget. 

Robert Sugden. 

He stood wearing a suit, one that fits the curve of his body perfectly. The smile on his face was anxious and there was a single red rose in his hand that Aaron was fixated on.

Aaron had always found Robert attractive, but the other man knew it. It was his worst quality, but that didn’t stop Aaron occasionally getting lost in his eyes throughout the day. It certainly didn’t stop Robert putting a smile on his face on some of Aaron's darkest days, whether it was as small as a terrible joke he overheard or Robert making a fool of himself on the christmas night out to a karaoke bar.

Aaron, confused and a little embarrassed at the possibility of crashing a date, stopped short, a few feet in front of the blond.

“Robert? What are you doing here?.” Aaron questioned as he watched the other man’s chest heave and deflate. 

“I’m here for you.” Robert smiled in reply, his eyes dazzling in the candle light.

“You’re not part of this as well are you?” Aaron sighed a little in annoyance.

“Part of what?” Robert replied as his smile dropped a little and he steps towards Aaron.

“This secret valentine thing, I’ve been running round the city all bloody afternoon, it’s a joke.” Aaron threw his hands up in distress.

“Oh erm…” Robert’s eye contact faltered, eyes not knowing know where to look, he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck

Then it hit Aaron.

Like a ton of bricks. Hard and fast and his eyes grew wide in realisation.

“Oh…..OH.”

Robert smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulder as if to say, yep, it’s me.

“Happy Valentines day Aaron.” Robert smiled embarrassed. His cheeks give the red rose a run for its money and he swayed awkwardly on his feet.

“All this…. Was you?”

“Uh- Yeah, I thought…. It’s stupid, sorry.”

“No, Robert-” Aaron cut himself off taking a step close, closing the gap between him and Robert, who’s now in touching distance. “H-how, how did you know all that stuff about me.” Aaron asked puzzled.

“You mentioned it once, at the induction day.. And the doughnuts, well, that one was easy.” Robert let out a awkward chuckle as if to test the waters. It extracted a smile from the shorter man in front of him.

“Robert, that was over a year ago.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Robert paused, lets out a breathe he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. “You had me captivated from the moment you walked through that door, Aaron Dingle.”

Aaron’s mouth gawped a little at the confession. He’d thought about the possibility of Robert as his for years. As irritating as the other man may be, Aaron found himself thinking of what ifs and maybes throughout his working day on a weekly basis. And now, here in front of him, was the man himself saying he felt the same.

Robert face dropped a little when no words come from Aaron’s open mouth, theres a flash of worry and embarrassment in his eyes and it plunged something in Aaron.

He can’t control it anymore, throwing himself at Robert, he cupped his jaw and pulls the taller man down towards him to take his lips hostage. Its slow and sweet but with the right amount of force and passion and it electrifies Aaron inside, has his lips tingling from the contact as they part slowly.

Their eyes stay on one another, soft, lopsided smiles on their faces as they breathe each other in. Both men overwhelmed by what had just happened.

“So I guess that means you’ll be my valentine?” Robert smiled smugly, back to his usual confident arrogance and Aaron wouldn't of had it any other way. 

“Well this is awkward.” Aaron let out a small chuckle, scratching at his jaw and diverting his eyes. Robert’s face is filled with confusement. “All I got you was this.” 

Robert watched on as Aaron reaches into his bag, pulls out a large, plain white mug. 

“Oh, erm, thanks.” Robert smiled reassuringly, but he notices the smirk playing on Aarons lip. 

Aaron tips the mug up, and lets up a loud laugh.

‘I’m a twat’ painted on the bottom in bold black letters.

Robert roars out a laugh at Aaron's gift, Aaron mirroring him.

Robert grins, the sight of a smiling Aaron in front of him making him positively beam with glee. 

He nodded his head towards the small picnic basket and blanket on the edge of the hill, overlooking the city lights. The perfect spot for the perfect man.

“Shall we?”


End file.
